Ryuzaki, hentai!
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Light queria se livrar de Misa. Misa queria se livrar de L. E L, uhm... bem, L tinha uma proposta melhor... .:. Uma One-shot L&Misa&Light? / UA / COMPLETA.:.


_**Classificação etária**__: T-rated.  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: L&Misa e Light? – acho que pode ser visto assim... Ou talvez não?  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Death note não é meu. Mas, obviamente o _**L**_ é _=P

_**Dedicatória**: Oh sim, essa one eu fiz para_** Sakura Malfoy**_. Lembro que ela me pediu um escrito Harry Potter, mas eu disse que não sabia escrever sobre esse fandom D; Mas que me pedisse sobre qualquer outro que eu daria um jeitinho :D (depois de quase um ano - pois é - saiu essa one :)_

_**Nota da autora**__: Essa é uma Produção de uma mente doentia em ápice de surto ;P  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Ryuzaki, hentai!**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Light queria se livrar de Misa. Misa queria se livrar de L. E L, uhm... bem,<br>L tinha uma proposta melhor...**  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

L estava perdido em pensamentos enquanto seus dedos deslizavam calmamente pelo teclado de seu computador pessoal, tentando fazer mais umas de suas deduções brilhantes sobre o caso kira.

No entanto, um barulho insistente continuava a soar em seus ouvidos e _aquilo_ já estava começando a irritá-lo.

Eram os lamentos de sua suspeita número 1 de ser o segundo Kira, Amane Misa, e suas conversas fúteis e pontos de vista irrelevantes sobre um assunto qualquer. Evidentemente, o fato de saber que ela é culpada de tantos crimes hediondos o frustra mais do que qualquer outra coisa e obviamente **ainda** não poder provar tal, o irrita cada vez mais.

Ouvir a voz da loira insistente ecoar ao seu redor, o faz pensar o quão útil e saudável seria se ela simplesmente calasse a boca e o deixasse trabalhar em paz.

Mas, quando ouviu Raito brigar com sua _querida_ namorada e a despachá-la (como sempre) com um mero sacudir de ombros, L notou uma cena que assustadoramente o cativou: Misa fez um biquinho emburrado (_particularmente sexy,_ não deixou de pensar, mas em vista de quem o estava fazendo, ele tentou ignorar a questão). Continuando a observar, com o canto dos olhos, a cena, sentindo um estranho formigamento na barriga.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki não havia se dado conta mas quando deu por si, notou que estava pensando o quão útil seria aquele biquinho <em>"uhm ela seria capaz de fazer muitas coisas com ele"<em>, foi inevitável imaginar e no segundo imediatamente após, seus olhos arregalam (ainda mais!) com tal insânia que se deixou fantasiar.

Como poderia estar pensando _nisso_?

E logo com _Misa_? O segundo kira!

* * *

><p>Não demorou muito para ouvir uma voz ao longe chamar por seu codinome.<p>

_Era ela._

- Ryuzaki! – A forma esguia da jovem vinha se aproximando num andar rápido, ela estava com uma expressão endurecida no olhar, e por um momento L achou que a loira queria nocauteá-lo ou coisa do tipo. - Hei Terra para L, você esta me ouvindo?

_Oh não, claro que não! _

Pois L continuava intimamente perdido, consumido pela beleza do loiro intenso das madeixas dela quase tão sedosas quanto sua pele, presumiu.

No mesmo instante, como num piscar de olhos, o rosto da moça estava tão perto do seu que a atmosfera ao seu redor pareceu ficar mais pesada, e respirar de repente se tornou uma tarefa tão difícil (mas, em se tratando do grande detetive L, provavelmente isso não transpareceu nem sequer por um segundo em sua expressão imutável).

- Amane-san - disse naquela voz só dele, - Nani?

O aroma do batom de morango dela estava por toda parte, era difícil desviar o olhar daquele vermelho intenso.

- Eu perguntei se você libera o _meu_ Light-kun pra gente ter um encontro... **de verdade** - franziu o cenho e apontou para a algema que ligava os dois, fez uma cara feia afastando-se dele e pondo as mãos nos quadris - Sério, assim não dá! Eu quero ficar sozinha com meu Light! – Resmungou manhosa.

.

L ponderou por uns instantes. Realmente, essas últimas semanas tem sido até divertidas. Presenciar as investidas frustradas de Amane Misa em relação a Yagami Light é, no mínimo, interessante.

Mas em vista do sucesso da investigação, ele não poderia tirar os olhos de Light, portanto o _encontro_ de Misa iria provavelmente por água a baixo, a não ser que...

.

- Misa-san... - deixou-se perder em pensamentos enquanto levava o polegar direito à boca. - Tirar as algemas está fora de cogitação. - Seu olhar pareceu novamente perdido por um breve momento. - Deixá-los sozinhos também. - E nesse instante, as palavras da loira ecoaram em sua mente (um _encontro_ **de verdade...**) e todas as coisas que ela poderia fazer com aquele _biquinho_ e...

.

L a fitou diretamente nos olhos, uma expressão nada familiar formou-se em sua face e um sorriso faceiro (faceiro do j_eito-Ryuzaky-de-ser_, é claro) adornou o canto de seu lábios pálidos.

- Misa-san, por favor, não me tenha como um empecilho! – O detetive levantou-se ligeiro e desajeitado da cadeira onde sentava, pegou as mãos de Misa nas suas, aproximando-se perigosamente do corpo dela para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Podemos ter um _encontro _**de verdade**... a três!

.

_Pausa constrangedora._

...

Horrorizada com as possíveis imagens que vieram em sua mente de um Ryuzaki a dividindo com seu querido Light em uma posição pra lá de comprometedora, Misa se afastou do enlace das mãos de L num solavanco brusco e saiu correndo pelos corredores gritado a plenos pulmões:

- Hentai! Ryuzaki hentai!

.

L sorriu.

_Finalmente conseguirei trabalhar em paz. _

Era melhor assim, né ;D

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Pois é, gente, eu tava pensando no anime Death note e no L (meu fofo!) e do nada veio essa idéia louca à mente. Daí, rascunhei essa one-shot!_

_O que vocês acharam? *insano, talvez?* heheh_

_Dêem sua opinião. Ela é importante pra essa autora que vos fala ;D_

_Deixem um __**review**__ :D_

_Bjo bjo_

_Hime-chan._


End file.
